


It Started with Spellotape

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-18
Updated: 2006-12-18
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: A roll of Spellotape leads to a romantic encounter for Ron and Hermione.





	It Started with Spellotape

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"Dammit!" 

  

Grinning, Ron put down his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "Do my ears deceive me? Did you just swear?"

  

Hermione spun around, her hands already on her hips in preparation for an argument. "Don't start with me, Ron. I have to wrap all these presents by Noon so we can make it on time to the Burrow for Ginny's birthday tea. I don't see you lifting a finger to help."

  

"You told me not to get in your way."

  

"Yes, well... don't," Hermione said, looking very flustered as she returned to the gift she was wrapping. 

  

Ron was just about to get back to the article he was reading about the Cannons' latest loss to the Wimbourne Wasps when he saw the roll of Spellotape Hermione had been using to wrap a gift slip out of her fingers and bounce over the edge of the table. 

  

She swore again but Ron hardly noticed as Hermione had, at that moment, bent over the table in a futile attempt to catch it and inadvertently gave him a great view of her arse. He licked his lips and got to his feet.

  

"Ron, hand me my wand...oh!"

  

He slid his hands around her waist, hauling her up against his body, specifically his growing erection. 

  

"W-we can't... Your mum is expecting us. I said we'd bring the -oh!"

  

Hermione cut off her protests when Ron's wandering fingers made their way under the hem of her jumper and cupped her breasts through the thin lace of her bra. 

  

"You can't bend over like that and expect me not to want you," Ron whispered against her neck. 

  

He felt her nipples harden under his fingertips and was contemplating his next move when Hermione turned abruptly in his arms. She pulled his face down to hers in a passionate kiss. 

  

It was frantic: Lips and tongues pressing and stroking, hands gripping and squeezing. Before Ron's brain could properly register what was happening, Hermione's jumper and bra were off, flung aside haphazardly. His own jumper was the next casualty. 

  

They fell backward into Ron's armchair with Hermione straddling his lap. Her skirt was bunched around her thighs and Ron glided his hands over her smooth skin. He slid his fingers into her knickers seeking her hot, wet flesh. She moaned as he grazed her clit lightly with his thumb. She pulled at his belt and freed his aching cock, stroking him firmly. 

  

"Please, Ron," she whimpered. 

  

In an instant, her knickers were gone -he may have even torn them in his haste, he wasn't sure - and with that last barrier out of the way, Ron sank into Hermione's heat. Try as he might to savor the sensation, he was far too aroused to take things slow. He gripped her hips tightly and thrust upward into her again and again. She rolled her hips, trying to keep time with his pace. 

  

Slipping his hand between their bodies, he rubbed her clit gently. Hermione moaned loudly and ground down against him, her breasts bouncing invitingly as she moved. Finally, her fingers dug into his shoulders and he felt her spasm around his cock.  He managed one more thrust before he surrendered to the pressure building within him and spilled inside of her. 

  

Panting, he let his head fall back against the back of the chair, clutching her sweaty body to his. All too soon, Hermione wriggled out of his grasp and got to her feet.

  

"I need to get dressed. Would you mind getting the Spellotape for me? We're really late now," she said, turning toward their bedroom.

  

"Can't we just stay here?" he asked, his eyes raking over her body once more.

  

"No we can't." 

  

Ron groaned and reached for his wand to Summon the tape.

  

"But if you're good," Hermione added, as she walked out of the room. "Maybe you can help me wrap gifts again tonight."


End file.
